Student List
This page is for documenting notable students, as long as they consent. Remember, slander is only allowed if it's funny for the subject. We absolutely must emphasize that there's a limit to how far you can take this and it has to all be in good fun, or else it'll be removed. Format this with the grade as "heading", the student's name as "subheading 2", and the entry as "paragraph" Sevvies The incoming class of 2020 is yet to be decided. Some have denied their acceptance into the Wildcat community. Others are hoping the waitlist moves in their favor. Whoever they are, they will be legendary. Of course, they'll suck when they first arrive. I mean, did you see the crop last year? I hope they grow well... Eighth Grators Tommy Tommy is a rich kid who has a 3-D Printer simply for the fact that he can have whatever he wants because he's rich. He attracts lots of women who then get followed by guys allowing him to have friends. Or he wants the guys for another reason. Nobody knows.... Also, according to many 8th "grators", he has an undying love for the saga Star Wars; According to rumors, he one time assaulted a boy for calling Han Solo a "f***boi". (Is this the kid with the rolling backpack and fluffy hair?) Freshmen Shawn Humphrey II Shawn Humphrey II is West Shore's uncrowned King. He hates anything that has to do with Edgewood and loves Macaroni & Cheese. Shawn can be seen winning everywhere he goes and his rare losses are accomplishments in the eyes of those who defeat him. His favorite sports teams are: the Dallas Cowboys, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, the Dallas Stars, the New Jersey Devils, the Orlando Magic, and his personal favorite, the defending NBA Champion San Antonio Spurs. His big mouth causes everyone near him to tell him to shut up, though his rap skills are unparalleled in the business. Shawn's dashing looks draw comparisons to President Barack Obama. Other names Shawn is called include: Obama, Shawnathan, Shan Yu, and softie. Shawn Humphrey II was born on December 14, 2000 in San Antonio, Texas. Born a baller, Shawn has been a Spurs fan since his San Antonio days. Shawn moved to Louisiana ate age 5, where he balled so hard that he was forced to move to Florida in 2010. During his time in San Antonio and Lousiana, the Spurs won 4 titles. Suck it. Shawn moved to Florida, where he attended Longleaf Elementary school and became the greatest human in Longleaf history. He slays anyone who dares to question his authority as King. Enrolling at West Shore beginning in 2013, Shawn was proclaimed King. His sevvie year was the greatest sevvie year ever, and his 8th grade year was much of the same. Shawn is such a gangsta that he once stepped on a Lego and only cried for one minute. He stubbed his toe and kept walking. His pure amazingness is matched by none, and those who come close still kneel at his feet. but you didn't read that here. Dr. Aubrianna Brinkley Aubrianna Brinkley is one of West Shore's most accomplished students. In her short time at West Shore, she has earned her doctorate in badassery, making her West Shore's only certified badass. She hates when anyone does anything stupid and does not have to tell people twice. She once slam dunked from half court! Dr. Brinkley is especially known for disliking when people f**k the f**k out of her f**king phone. The doc is perhaps best known for her excited gibberish, sugar rages, and her uncanny ability to make any situation awkward.The Doc is one of the friends of Victoria S. (Also known as Satan). Their group has been known to kill anyone in the way. Out of everyone in the group, Aubrianna has killed the most people, in one fell swoop of the hand. Her gibberish is a secret code that is used to converse with other members of this group. Our king is in grave danger. Protect his neck. Victoria Skaggs Victoria, being one of West Shore's most villainous students, has earned a reputation for being.... none other than Satan herself! Lucifer takes part in evil activities such as chorus and basketball, which is ironic due to the fact that she cannot catch to save her life. Though her evils are well known, she cannot fight, due to the unusual curvature of her fists during her fighting stance. Despite this disability, she can kick, and will shove a foot in your ass. Victoria keeps invisible weapons in her long, bushy hair, and is most dangerous when her hair is tied back. Victoria can be seen walking the halls at West Shore, and finding new ways to cause hell. (Literally) Our uncrowned King , Shawn Humphrey II, is often the victim of Vikki's wrath. Run! Victoria knows many ways to attack, the most infamous being a simple kick of the backpack. You could be dead within minutes. Her invisible fireballs are the most deadly way, however, as they burn your soul, or lack thereof. If you see the seal face.............IT'S TOO LATE. Vikki is wanted in all 50 states, 6 territories, and 8 other countries. If you see her, do not look her in the eyes, call the authorities. Sophomores Deon Osborn Where to begin... he is an interesting student in Anderson and 5th period Deel. He plays the funny idiot but has his bright moments. He is the kind of guy you can't help but laugh at. Draws pretty well. Once admitted you can cook ice. Dylan O'Brien The swaggiest kid out there. Boy if I could write something about this kid I would but there just aren't words. Really funny guy who gets all the girls but doesn't want them. Hot. Very hot. He also has a mixtape which you can download at https://www.soundcloud.com/dj-ice-tre Might have said you can cook ice Jerry Sola aight so this kid didnt deserve having a one sentence summary cause he 1 of the coolest kids on the block. My dude straight outta central. And he like to think he the hoodest kid in westshore because he has a good taste in r. Although he don't think much of himself, he's probably one of the funniest kids at westshore. Although he keep getting locked in the friend zone, you can tell he a playa. He so tall yet he still get rim stuffed on each of his dunks. But everybody knows he'll get there some day. Will not say whether you can cook ice. (instead laughs and shakes head) Marina Curtis Wow, this woman. Hope to never get her in your class, or else you'll suffer endless droning about just about every subject, along with a scolding on why it is totally important to current world events. Of course, this also comes with the advantage that she will do all your work for you if you get her in a group because she knows everything, while also forgetting to speak to you. She's either way too shy, way too confident, or way too sexual, and her group of friends is full of scene kids and weeaboos. Mohammed (Praise be unto him) Abdullah This kid hit puberty young and never looked back. All the women want him. Sorry, girls, he's married to science. However, he still has time to inhale multiple marijuanas a day. He can often be found in front of Ms. Deel's dictatorship, kicked out for being too swaggy. 'Nathanael Boyd' He was notable enough to have a page before we banned student pages. He seems okay. He gave Ms. Glass her Ronald McDonald doll as a gift. He can be seen around campus flashing the "dad-esthetic" (polos, khaki shorts, receding hair line etc..) Proved you can cook ice. Regan Willner Also known as Jeremy Gluck.Literally the king. She occasionally bakes German confections and feeds them to her lover. Her sister is exponentially cooler, but that is expected to happen with age. Perhaps she will be ruler of the thespians someday. Shane Busing He came from one of the circus trains which run by the scool on rare occasions. This is evident because he can twist himself into a pretzel. He can also create dubstep with his voice, which he demonstrates in the more lax classrooms when everyone else is quiet. He's got an adorable face and pretty eyes, and is generally chill Zack Bursk Where to start with this SEXY kid. Probably one of the biggest Lax Bros at the school, Wes Dennis following in a close 2nd. He usually orders new gloves approximately every week, and a new head proooobably around every 2 weeks or so. Can be seen playing his clarinet like a BAHOUS during first period Wind Ensemble, memeing with his friends during breakfast and lunch at school, and warming the bench at the JV Lacrosse games, which to be honest, would probably benefit from him playing. Maybe they would even win a few games, I don't know. Twisted, dry sense of humor on this one, the legend that will be remembered for generations to come at West Shore, because of his amazing Lax skillz and 360 no-scope ladder-stalls when he goes sniper only in COD Advanced Warfare.. Believes you can't cook ice. 'Zak Mujeeb' Though he does not wield power as much power as Prophet Mohammed (pbuh), he is still pretty influential. He is a little less disliked by teachers. Ms. McCormick was known to quiet him by saying "Zachariah..." which is, by the way, a mispronunciation of his actual first name, Zakariya. Believes you can't cook ice. He is also a fan of the popular hit children television show, Paw Patrol. However, he says he claims to hate furries with a passion. Lily McKnight This girl is a cheerleader all around, and I mean to the point where she never stops smiling. SHE IS ALWAYS SMILING. She also makes the world's best cookies, and if you've tried them, you know what I mean. But don't let this simple smile fool you, because she can be very hostile, most likely due to her love of horror flicks ( last weekend she casually binge watched the Saw saga on Netflix and said it wasn't scary enough for her). Due to her small size of 5'3, she is usually mistaken as a middle schooler, and when this happens, you might want to run. She can kick very well given her cheerleading skills. She has been seen at her most terrifying when others predicted a hypothetical situation when someone DIDN'T like her cookies and when she hears cheer-leading isn't a sport. For the love of God, don't ever say those words when around her. Believes you can't cook ice. Juniors Adam Lizek ''' Pretty much Adolf himself. Out of everyone at West Shore, he's the easiest to find. Just follow the calls of "ADAM LIZUUUUK!!!" Possibly the biggest memer at West Shore. Famous quotes - "DUDEEEE!! THAT'S MY D!!!" "OHHHH NOOO!!! NOT MEMEEE!"" "IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE USING AN AWP... I'll BE GOOD AT IT" '''Andrew Hung Some Asian kid who harasses cute girls. He seduces people with anime phrases. He's in a bromance with Lucas Issit. Bullies little children as a side hobby. Also has two knees per knee, a 2:1 knee ratio. He is also the sexiest man alive. Holly Velie Poppin' like Luke Spenik. James Crown Aesthetica Aesthetica http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/edgy?s=t http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=edgy&defid=1134029 'Joel Soucheck' We all know who he is... ''' '''Logan (Westshore) Beard Honestly the only thing of note about Logan is that he runs the West Shore account on the wiki and was one of its "founding members" (also a huge nerd). Luke Spenik Poppin' like Holly Velie. 'Nic Stelter' Most tolerable thespian. He always dresses sharp, and carries around a messenger bag and coffee while towering above other children. This gives him the air of a liberal arts major going to a café to write his jounalism manuscript. Supposedly he's come to school without a Starbucks coffee before, but no one in living memory has seen him do so. He is also known to dabble in maymays, possibly having a stash of rare Pepes on his laptop. Plays way too much Melee. 'River "Riviera Rivera" Canal Grace ' "Racist!" River is the epitomy of what a student should be. Other parents yell at their children for not being River Grace. He is openly Mary Anderson's favorite student, even though Michael Thomas says otherwise. River got $25k for wowing the judges at science fair if you know what I mean. His hobbies include holding hands with his girlfriend, playing games in science research, and doing physics at bedtime. 'Cody "MayMay Man" Collins' "Dank Memes are all that matter." A dank memer whom collects rare Pepes. He watches Destiny.gg streams everyday, 6 hours a day. He has never been seen at the school because hes been too busy hiding in his secret underground bunker in Georgia watching the Pepe market, laying in wait for that Legendary Pepe. Although he is spotted nearby when someone is willing to make a transaction, in rare Pepes of course. Seniors 'Austin "El Tortuga" Smithe' "What did I'' do??" A guy who very much resembles a turtle, although some claim he looks more like a dolphin. He's really into Osu and tormenting his friends. He would play CS: GO if he weren't VAC banned for hacking like a noob. Notable activities are playing Osu, and attacking Emma Kent's personal beliefs. '''Ben "BM" Velie' "yea im ben velie" As seen on TV. Ben is a true believer of Capstone, which he velie loves. He does a lot of stupid things, like writing "Hitler" on the anti-bullying board or getting tech's trailer taken away. His many hobbies include eating hotdogs in his computer science class, getting dress coded, and saying "John Boner" on the school news. He's the sworn enemy of Mohamed Naas, who is consistently bottom frag. He has a hookah in his house for some reason, but nobody knows why it's there. It's decorative, of course. Eric "LouisBob Roundpants" di Gioia Wakes up at 3 AM every morning to make a spongebob reference. "Oh boy 3 AM!!" World renowned dank memer. Loves flavored drink. Believer of the wonders of capstone. Enemy of Ms. Krehbiel. Enjoys scamming people on Steam. Haley "OMG" Radcliff >:( "Im not mad" giggle giggle >:( 'Jeremy "Чики брики и в дамке!Бладь!" Gluck' Also known as Regan Willner. School IT guy whose pockets are full of memes and sheckles. Around his sophmore year he started hanging around little girls and exposing them to good anime. He loves every culture, using German, Japanese, and AAVE to school kids in science class. Friends with Lucario Issit and Benny Velie, among others. Joey "Joel's Car" Cowett "Have you seen Joel's car?" You can find Joey by looking for the guy always walking around in shades, often times insulting Joel Boysen. He's done kung-karate boxing since he was in the womb and won't hesitate to play hockey with your nuts. He claims to have been born in Canada. This guy can drink more maple syrup than Ryan McCullough can drink coke! Liliana "Nobody Knows I Exist" LeBeau Common activities are: making awkward noises when someone says "elephant", being quiet, making terrifying threats, and being overly protective of her slave. Lucas' son. Lucas "Well I Tried" Issitt "I write music, am I cool yet?" Brother of DK Issitt and Arianna Issitt. That's pretty much it. His most notable quote is "Don't be upsetti have some sphaghetti." Gigantic memer. Likes to get memed on by Liliana. Liliana's slave. Malik "M-Money" Richardson "Check out my calculator!" M-Money!!! ALWAYS TOP THE LEADERBOARDS!! M-Money!!! TOP OF NOT DOING ANY GROUP WORK!! M-Monkey!!! TOP OF THE BANANA TREE!! Michael "MTDawgizzle" Thomas "YEA IM BEN VELIE!!" Mr. T is the definition of swag. This guy does it all. He's Mary Anderson's favorite student, he aces Capstone, and he always gets shit done. His hobbies include playing outdated sports games, staring at the wall, and getting abused by his only girlfriend. Mohamed "Nice Guy" Naas "I'm a nice guy!" Mohamed is Mary Anderson's best student, giving science research his all every single year. Even his teachers call him Doctor Naas (Also known as Doctor P. Naas. If you don't know why just say it out loud). He's a capstone wizard. Although he is extremely lazy and often does no work unless it's for a grade. Mohamed often gets kicked out of card games for being too good. Despite all of this, he's still always bottom frag. Ryan "CoD God" McCullough "Get nosc0ped!!" Ryan is the ultimate CoD God. Often seen with two bottles of delicious, refreshing Coca ColaTM, he is known for his worshipping of Tom Brady. You can find him by looking for Red Sox or Patriot memorabilia. He often calls out to Michael Thomas saying that the HEAT sucks. Sarah "Waluigi" Hinshaw "WAHHH!" Sarah's a capstoner whose hobbies include physics and beating up Michael Thomas for his food. She does her group work decently eventually, but often times blames her lack of motivation on Joey Cowett's constant jokes about Joel's Car. Her work though, then gets completely edited by her whipped boyfriend Michael Thomas, and thus she is a strong capstoner. She identifies well with Waluigi, who embodies her (as the best nintendo character EVER). Alumni Calvin Montgomery He made a Minecraft server back when the game was popular that was used by a lot of people at West Shore. While many of them are in college now, there are some at this school who can recollect what it was like to get drunk on milk and assassinate tax collectors. Calvin now spend his days listening to slamjam mashups and being great at life. 'Paige Neihart' Strangely cool person who got up to band shenanigans and skyping people during class. Kevin McCann Was the one senior who rode his bike 7 miles each way to school. In the parking lot, next to all the other juniors' and seniors' cars, if you squint, you could make out the form of a bicycle chained to a fence or a bike rack, whichever one he felt like using that day. Was also one of the three people who painted the wildcat on the door in the cafeteria. Chris (The Beast) Latta This guy could ask out any girl and she'd immediately take off all of her clothes and jump into Chris' arms. He would of course play it casually and throw her across the room with no sweat. His massive muscles can obliterate anything in their path. There was actually a rumor once that someone walked in Chris' way... They now have their hands where their butt should be. Despite all of this massiveness illuminating from Chris' outer shell, he's an extremely intelligent being. He once killed a man with just his mind... That person is dead now. Apparently, Chris (The Beast) Latta has a twin brother but I'm not quite sure because Chris OBVIOUSLY outshines whoever this brother may be. Overall, Chris is a sexy beast, a rockin' trombone player, a HUGE stud, a genius, and a giant muscle man who should never be messed with. -Love, Ya Boi Willy (The Truck) Vanilly Patrick (Schpankie Ze Vonder German) Schroeder ''' The most notable German to walk West Shore's halls. He brought many a smiles to others with his cheerful demeanor and memes. He always did his best to accept other people's opinion and always seeing his best seeing their side of an issue. In addition, he was known for being very reasonable and not having high standards at all. This did not come easy though, it took much work for him to become accustomed to America. He tried and failed 9999 to curb his nationalism and spread word of the glorious fatherland, but finally he arrived at his benevolent self everybody knows and loves today. Altogether, a notable addition to West Shore's list of alumni who will be missed by memers and people with a sense of humor. . '''Jacob "Doge" Tornatta That one guy that makes doge maymays. Togna Bologna (Ryan Marty (Beef Jerky)) Pretty much God himself. Has that gorgeous all natural beard look that makes the gals swoon. Schuyler Schrader (Skyskyz1, DJSkyHigh, DeltaSkyMyles) Trading in his purple skinny jeans in the 9th grade, Schuyler now sports Vineyard Vines and Ralph Lauren more then any Pi Kappa Alpha member at FSU. Don't let his tinder fool you, his K/D in CoD is better then is free throw. You can find him bagging groceries at the beach side Publix, or at the local Chipotle trying to get "swole". Category:Students